A Secret Relationship
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is a Satoshi x Naomi x Seiko Fanfiction, and I really ship this, and this explains why. And if you want to just give a shot and you might really like it, and might even ship it, so I hope you enjoy reading and I'll talk to you guys later. *LEMON WARNING IN EFFECT*
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to take place where if everyone survived Heavenly Host.**

 **Chapter 1: A Confession**

 _Everyone just got back from Heavenly Host and Naomi and Seiko were heading decided to Naomi's house._ "Naomi, are you okay?" Seiko asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Naomi replied. _Seiko was really worried about Naomi because of the effect Heavenly Host seemed to have on her, and was always checking on her while they were there as well as Satoshi. The two reach Naomi's house and head inside._

"I'm home!" "Hello, Naomi." Natsumi greeted. "Hi, ." Seiko greeted. "Hi, Seiko." Natsumi greeted. _Natsumi glanced over at Naomi, and realized something was troubling._ "What's the matter, Naomi?" "Didn't you enjoy the culture festival?" "Y-Yes, I did." Naomi replied. "Then, what's bothering you?" Natsumi asked. "It's nothing really, I had fun today." Naomi replied. "Oh, okay then as long as you had fun." Natsumi said. "Mom, can Seiko stay over again?" Naomi asked. "Well, of course I love having your friend over." Natsumi replied. "Thanks, mom." Naomi said. "Your welcome." Natsumi said. "Well, I'm going to the store for a couple of minutes, I'll be back in time to make dinner." "Okay, bye, mom." Naomi said. "Bye." Seiko said. "Bye, Naomi. Bye, Seiko." Natsumi said walking out the door. _Naomi and Seiko go up to Naomi's room, and have a conversation with each other. After, a few minutes of talking Seiko has something important to tell Naomi._

"Hey, Naomi." Seiko said. "What is it, Seiko?" Naomi asked. "I...um..." Seiko muttered. "I love you, Naomi." "Y-You mean as a friend, right?" Naomi asked. _Seiko didn't say anything. Naomi looked at a little shocked at what she meant, she realized this was a confession._ "I've always loved you, but I know you love Satoshi, and he's a real nice guy, and I'd hate to feel like I stole you from him." Seiko explained. _Naomi just kept looking at Seiko, and realized she felt the same way, but she also realized she might have to choose between her and Satoshi, who she loved both dearly, and didn't wanna hurt the others feelings._ "I love you too." Naomi said. "R-Really?!" Seiko asked. "Yes, but..." Naomi started "I don't know who to choose." "I mean, I love you both, but...ugh...I don't know who to choose." _While Naomi was sitting there thinking of who to choose an idea came into Seiko's mind._ "Naomi, I-" _Seiko was disturbed by a knocking at the front door._

 ***knock* *knock* *knock*** "Who could that be?" Naomi asked. _Naomi hurried down the stairs and answered the door, and by surprise standing at the door was Satoshi._ "S-Satoshi?!" Naomi said. "Uh, hi, Naomi." He greeted. "What are you doing here?" Naomi asked. "You seemed like something was bothering you, so I came by to check on you." He explained. "Aww, that's really nice of you, Mochida." Seiko said coming down the stairs. "Oh, hi, Shinohara." Satoshi greeted. "Hi, Mochida." Seiko greeted. "What's wrong, Naomi?" He asked. "You look like you have something on your mind." "Oh, um..." Naomi muttered. "She's trying to decide who she wants to be with, me or you, Mochida!" Seiko explained. "Seiko!" Naomi said. "Wait, what...? A-Are you telling me that...Naomi likes me?" He asked. "Yup, and me as well." Seiko said. _Satoshi became shocked and dumbfounded by the event that is occurring, and Naomi was blushing from embarrassment._

"Don't you love her too, Mochida?" Seiko asked. "Y-Yeah...uh...I-I do." Satoshi replied blushing. "Satoshi, I love you and Seiko both, and I don't wanna hurt the others feelings." Naomi explained. "I actually have an idea that could help." Seiko said. "What are you talking about, Seiko?" Naomi asked. "Mochida, close the door." Seiko said. _Satoshi turned around and closed the door, and without warning Seiko grabbed Satoshi and Naomi's hands and led them upstairs to Naomi's room._

"Shinohara, why are we in Naomi's room?!" Satoshi asked. "Just hear me out." Seiko started. "Naomi, since you can't decide who you wanna be with why don't we have a relationship together!" "What?!" Satoshi and Naomi said. "Hee hee, think about it we can all love each other since we have such a good relationship as friends why not as a romantic relationship as well." Seiko said. "Then, no one has to have their feelings hurt." "Seiko, that's...actually not a bad idea." Naomi said. "You really mean it!?" Seiko asked. "Yeah, what about you Satoshi?" Naomi asked. (Two girlfriends! That sounds like it's not right, but...I don't know. Satoshi thought.) "I...uh...I guess I'm in." Satoshi said. "* **gasp** * Satoshi!" Naomi said hugging Satoshi. "Thank you so much Satoshi!" _Naomi planted a kiss on Satoshi's cheek leaving Satoshi to blush madly._

"The only thing I'm concerned about is...what if we fight over someone." Satoshi said. "Relax, Mochida, it'll be okay." Seiko said. "Are you sure?" Satoshi asked. "I'm positive." Seiko said "Okay...well...I'm going to step outside the room for a second, so I can try to take in what's happening." Satoshi said. "Okay..." Naomi said. _Satoshi steps outside the room and begins to think about what's just happened._ (Boy, I have two girlfriends; that's something... I never expected to hear Shinohara was like that, but I guess all that fondling with Naomi really explained it all. I thought at first she was just teasing her, I guess I was wrong after all. How is a person even suppose to handle something like this? Satoshi thought.)

 _Suddenly, Satoshi heard a faint sound coming from Naomi's room. He pressed his ear up against the door, and the sound became more clear. It turns out that was someone moaning. Satoshi, didn't know what was happening or if something was wrong, so he decided to slowly open the door to where it was only cracked to take a peek, he took a look and out of sheer surprise he saw..._

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Love You Both**

 _Satoshi opened the door a little to where it was just cracked so he could take a peek to see where the moaning was coming from. And out of sheer surprise he was witnessing Seiko rubbing Naomi breast, but it wasn't like it usually was. Naomi's breast out in the open with her shirt up and no bra exposing her large breast, but that wasn't just it. Seiko's breast as well were out in the open. He came to notice as well that she starting messing with Naomi's nipple which made Naomi touch herself rubbing her finger up and down slowly on her clint. Satoshi felt like he was frozen; he wanted to look away, but he couldn't it was too amazing for him._

(Holy crap! W-What are they doing?! He thought.) "Ah..!" Naomi moaned. "S-Seiko!" "You like it, don't you?" Seiko asked very sexually. "It's so good you're touching yourself." "Ahh~!" Naomi moaned. "We're just missing one more person." Seiko said. "S-Satoshi?" Naomi asked. "Wouldn't you like that?" Seiko asked. "Y-Yes, p-please...get him." Naomi replied through pants. "Yeah, I think that'd be great as well." Seiko said. (Huh?! Th-They want me to...I-I must be dreaming. There's no way this is actually happening. Satoshi thought.) "It looks like he already knows what's happening." Seiko said. _Naomi looked where Seiko was looking and saw an eye in the cracked doorway._ "S-Satoshi,...you perv." Naomi said in a playful manner. (Oh, shit! He thought.) "Come on in Mochida." Seiko said. "We want you to be a part of this." _Satoshi straightened up, took a deep breathe, and opened the door._ " ***gulp*** Uhh..." Satoshi began to say. "Come on in...please." Naomi said. _Satoshi walked in and closed the door behind him. And at the same time Seiko stopped rubbing Naomi's breast._

" ***pant* *pant*** " Naomi pant. "Satoshi, do look like what you see?" "Uhh...umm." Satoshi stuttered. "I think he does." Seiko said. "Satoshi, I want you to have your way with...us." Naomi said. "W-What?!" Satoshi asked. "A-Aren't we too young?" "I mean..." "Looks like he needs to get into it." Seiko said. "What should we do?" Naomi asked. _Seiko leaned in and licked Naomi's nipple and Naomi started rubbing Seiko´s clint._ "Ohh, yes~." Seiko moaned. (Oh, crap, they're good. Oh no, I'm getting a large feeling in my pants. Shit! He thought.) "It looks like we've already gotten to him." Naomi said.

 _Naomi stands up and removes her panties; Seiko gets up and does the same. Naomi walks up to Satoshi and takes his hand and walks him to the bed._ "Kiss me, Satoshi." "R-Really?" Satoshi asked. "Of course." Naomi replied. _Satoshi looks deeply into Naomi's eyes and leans in and kisses her._ "I love you so much, Naomi." Satoshi said. "I love you too." Naomi said. "And I love you, Seiko." "Aww, look at us three people in a romantic relationship together." Seiko said pulling Satoshi and Naomi close. "You know what...l-let's do it." Satoshi said. " ***gasp*** Satoshi!" Naomi said. "Yay, you're finally on board!" Seiko said. "Satoshi, since you've seen ours that means we get to see yours." Naomi said. _Satoshi fell into shock, but then realized if they were going to do it, then he had no choice, but to show it. Satoshi steps back and unbotton his pants and pulls them down revealing his erect member._ "Whoa, not too bad, Mochida." Seiko said. "You're pretty big." Naomi said. _Satoshi blushed for a second in embarrassment._ "Let's get this party started!" Seiko said. "Naomi, why don't you ***whisper* *whisper*** "

 _After, whispering something to Naomi, Naomi lied down on the bed, and Seiko layed on top of her._ "Here Mochida." _Seiko lifted up her skirt showing their two clints._ "Now you can make us both feel good." Naomi said. _Satoshi putted his hands on Seiko's hips, and began to put his member between their clints and began to thrust making them both moan._ "Ahh~!" They both moaned. "Satoshi, it feels so good!" Naomi said. (I feel like I'm gonna cum already. I gotta be careful or else I'll cum really early. Satoshi thought.) _Satoshi kept thrusting against their two clints making Naomi and Seiko moan more. He began to thrust more into them making them moan louder. Seiko decided to try to make it better by kissing Naomi. Their tongues were at war. Naomi broke the kiss a moment later leaving a string of saliva hanging by their mouths._ "Seiko, does it feel good?" Naomi asked. "Y-Yes, oh my gosh...yes!" Seiko said. _Satoshi began to thrust faster and faster._ "I-I think I'm...gonna cum!" Satoshi said. "Ohhh, me too, Mochida." Seiko said. "I think...I am as well." Naomi said. "Let's cum together..." Seiko said. _Satoshi was just about at his climax until..._ "Satoshi! SATOSHI!" Naomi and Seiko screamed.

 _Satoshi finally hit his climax ejectulating on both of Seiko and Naomi clints._ "Ugh!" Satoshi grunted. _All three of them started panting with relief. Seiko layed her head in between Naomi's breast._ " ***pant* *pant*** Naomi, Seiko, did it feel good?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah, you're amazing Satoshi." Naomi replied. "Satoshi, our clints are soiled in your cum." Seiko said. (Eh!? Oh, man why do they say things like that? Satoshi thought.) _Satoshi slips his member out from between the both of them and sits down at the end of the bed._ " ***pant* *pant*** " Satoshi panted. _Seiko gets up off of Naomi, and sits next to her. Naomi sits up and hugs Seiko, and Seiko hugs back._ (It seems like they enjoyed it. I'm glad. Satoshi thought.) _Naomi notice Satoshi at the end of the bed and moves next to him._ "Satoshi," Naomi said. "Thank you." "Yeah, thanks Mochida." Seiko said. "And thanks for agreeing to be in this relationship." "Heh, your welcome to both of you." Satoshi said. _All three of them hug each other._

"Hey, Seiko." Naomi said. "What is it, Naomi?" Seiko asked. "Why don't we... ***whisper* *whisper*** " Naomi whispered. "Ooo, that sounds interesting." Seiko said. (What are they up to now? Satoshi thought.) "Satoshi, are you set to go again?" Naomi asked. "Y-You two wanna...go again?" Satoshi asked. "Mayybee." Seiko replied. "Uhh, I think so." Satoshi said. _Naomi reaches her hand down and touches Satoshi's member. She then began to wrap her hand around it and stroke it._ "N-Naomi..." _Satoshi lays down on the bed. While Naomi begins to lick Satoshi's earlobe making him moan quietly._ "Seiko, get the other side." Naomi said. "Right." Seiko said. _Seiko lays down on the right side of Satoshi and begins to lick his right nipple._ "Ahh~." Satoshi moan.

 _Naomi stopped stroking his member, and Seiko began to stroke it instead. Naomi, apparently wanted Seiko and her to take turns stroking it._ "Satoshi, I'm going crazy." Naomi said. "Here stroke my clint." _Satoshi agreed with Naomi and began to run his finger up and down her clint. He then began to think Seiko deserved the same kind of pleasure because he thought that probably wouldn't be fair, so he rubbed one of Seiko's breast._ "Ahh~." Seiko moaned. "Mochida, if you keep that...up I'll cum." _Satoshi squeezed harder while rubbing her nipple._ "Oh no!" "AAHH~!" _Seiko ejectulated herself making her lay there in exhaustion next to Satoshi._ "Oh, Seiko." Naomi said. "Come on Satoshi!" "Maybe a little harder?" _Naomi stroked his member harder and was even licking his tip for a second until their eyes met. Naomi was fixated on Satoshi._ "Ah...!" Satoshi grunted. "Naomi!" "Does it feel good, Satoshi?" Naomi ask. ¨Y-Yeah...¨ Satoshi replied. ¨Naomi...I-I´m going to cum...in your hand!¨ "Ugh!"

 _Satoshi, finally came to his climax and ejectulated._ " ***pant* *pant*** I love...you guys." "We love you too." Naomi said. "Don't we Seiko?" "Hmm, oh, y-yeah, we do." Seiko said with a smile. "I'm...happy to hear that." Satoshi said. _Naomi laid her head down on Satoshi as Seiko was already doing the same and just enjoyed the moment. Satoshi put his arms around both of them while Seiko and Naomi held each others hand. After, a couple minutes they get reclothed and cleaned up, Satoshi realized he had to get home immediately._ "I better go I'd hate for my parents to worry." "Aww, we were having so much fun." Seiko said. "Hehe." Satoshi chuckled. _Satoshi patted Seiko on the head, which seemed to have cheered her up._ "See you tomorrow, Satoshi." Naomi said. "See ya." Satoshi said leaving. "Heehee, that was really fun!" Seiko said. "Yeah, I suppose." Naomi said. "Come on let's go change." Seiko said. "Okay." Naomi said. "By the way Naomi..." Seiko said. _Seiko kissed Naomi on the cheek._ "Thank you." _Seiko then_ _walks upstairs to Naomi´s room._ (I'm so happy things worked out. I don't know what I'd do if you guys both weren't with me. Naomi thought.)

 **The End**


End file.
